


Очарованный зритель

by fandomHarryPotter2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarryPotter2019/pseuds/fandomHarryPotter2019
Summary: Северус и Лили после всего произошедшего.





	Очарованный зритель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captive Audience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275168) by [Meltha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/pseuds/Meltha). 



> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Ты же знаешь, что этого никогда не будет достаточно, Сев?

Он смотрел на неё, ей всё ещё двадцать один год, она навечно молода и прекрасна, её рыжие волосы сверкают в свете факелов, развешанных по всей комнате. В её глазах грусть настолько глубокая, что он чувствовал себя, словно падает в озеро, состоящее изо льда.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, и его голос слегка дрожал. Его ученики были бы потрясены, если бы это увидели.

— Ты действительно знаешь, в чём был твой грех? — спросила Лили, и звук её голоса причиняет ему боль, но он ему необходим как укол морфия для наркомана. — Он был не в том, что ты стал сторонником Волдеморта. Это был всего лишь результат принятых тобой решений.

Он просто стоял, смотря на неё, наблюдая, как её зелёные глаза мерцают в свете факелов, зная, что она будет продолжать.

— Ты был слишком гордым, Сев. Ты гордился тем, что был полукровкой, гордился, что хорошо разбирался в зельеварении, и, естественно, я знала, почему ты присоединился к Пожирателям смерти. Я знала, что ты хотел быть выше других, и ты высоко поднялся, не так ли?

— Я... — Он замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. — Я не хотел этого. Того, что случилось.

— Ох, но это не так, — сказала Лили, и выражение её лица изменилось. Нежное сияние уступило бледности, порождённой гневом. — Ты хотел, чтобы Джеймса убили, разве не так? Его и Гарри. Не меня, это я знаю. Твоим планом было избавиться от них, чтобы бедная, несчастная Лили упала в твои объятия, и ты мог бы утешить меня, избавить от боли, хотя сам (же) и причинил эту боль. Разве не так?

Он стоял неподвижно, смотря ей прямо в глаза, и слово правды, которое он произнес, кровью расплылось по полу.

— Да.

— Ты никогда не мог меня обмануть, Северус, — произнесла она неожиданно нежным голосом. — Никогда, кроме того случая, который ты уже никогда не сможешь изменить, не так ли? Но понимаешь, секрет в том, что я всё знала. Как я могла не знать? Знала, что ты любил меня, хоть ты никогда этого и не сказал.

Снейп смотрел в пол, едва видел кончики её туфель, настоящих и твёрдо опирающихся на изношенные плитки пола.

— Разве не так, Сев? Разве ты не любил меня? — спросила Лили. Тон был совсем не похож на её обычный, слишком жестокий, слишком насмехающийся, но его это не волновало.

— Да, — повторил он. — Я люблю.

— Всё ещё? Меня убили из-за тебя, и ты всё ещё любишь меня? Я была мертва двенадцать лет, и ты всё ещё любишь меня? Прошло столько времени, сотни, тысячи дней, и пропасть между нами шире, чем любой океан, и ты всё ещё любишь меня? Ты знаешь, что даже после моей смерти ты не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить право быть со мной?

— Да, — снова сказал он.

— Я никогда в жизни не была такой глупой, как ты, — сказала Лили с улыбкой на губах. — Помнишь, как мы всё рассказывали друг другу? Надежды, мечты, глупые сплетни и планы на будущее? Хочешь, я поведаю тебе секрет, Сев?

Он не мог ничего сделать, кроме как смотреть на неё.

— Я любила тебя, — сказала она, и её слова обездвижили его. — Я любила тебя. Я вышла замуж за Джеймса, чтобы причинить тебе боль, и если бы ты только подождал, держал бы свой рот закрытым ещё несколько месяцев, год, может, два… Но вместо этого ты убил меня.

Она рассмеялась, и от звука её смеха у него побежали мурашки по телу.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я подумала в последний миг перед смертью? Я знала, что это был ты. В тот момент ослепляющей боли, и если ты когда-то задавался вопросом, то да, агония была непередаваемой, я знала, что ты был тем, кто предал нас, — произнесла она.

Лили отвернулась. Но он не мог перестать слушать её голос, звук его, тембр, по которому он так скучал.

— Так ты теперь помогаешь Дамблдору? В попытке загладить свою вину. Очень мило. И ещё Гарри. Ты защитил его, спас от смерти несколько раз, хоть и ненавидишь его больше, чем кого-либо, за исключением себя. Скажи мне, Сев, глубже ли проникает нож в твое сердце, когда ты смотришь на Гарри и видишь мои глаза? И лицо, так похожее на лицо Джеймса — неоспоримое доказательство того, что с Джеймсом я была намного ближе, чем с тобой?

Она замолчала, и он взглянул на неё. Даже сейчас, дрожа от злости, она была прекрасна. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он видел её, слышал звук её голоса, стоял настолько близко, что мог бы дотронуться до неё.

— Этого все ещё недостаточно, — сказала она. Её зелёные глаза походили на слизеринский изумруд — холодный и жёсткий. — Я тебя никогда не прощу.

Он ждал в тишине несколько мгновений, стараясь, несмотря на слёзы, собравшиеся в уголках его глаз, запомнить её облик, пытаясь почувствовать запах её парфюма, тот, что никогда не пах так же ни на ком другом.

— Я знаю, — тихо сказал он. — Я всегда это знал.

Затем он достал палочку и с трудом прокричал:

— Ридикулус!

Боггарт закричал почти как банши и влетел обратно в шкаф Люпина. Дверь, вздрагивая, закрылась за ним, и в пустом классе снова воцарилась тишина, будто бы встречи и не было.

Снейп стоял, тяжело дыша, посреди класса. В поднятой руке он все еще держал палочку, будто забыв про нее, и смотрел на отражение своего бледного потного лица в зеркальной двери шкафа. Он издал один-единственный вздох, ссутулился, и на мгновение его охватила боль.

Но только на мгновение. Постепенно он выпрямился, расправил плечи и опустил руку с палочкой. На его лице появилось обычное бесстрастное и надменное выражение, и он покинул класс.

Люпин никогда не спрашивал Снейпа, зачем ему нужно было встретиться с боггартом одному посреди ночи. Снейп всё равно бы не ответил.


End file.
